Bienvenidos a Ikebukuro
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: ¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado cómo es vivir en Ikebukuro? ¿Qué se sentiría pisar estos asfaltados suelos de tan famosa ciudad? Extranjeros como ustedes, ignorantes de los famosos "Dollars", de rusos aterradores, del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, farmacias peligrosas y… el Motociclista Negro. Si es así, serán perfectos. Iniciemos el viaje por mi ciudad.


**Este es mi primer fic de Durarara. Ya que viene la segunda temporada pronto, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin escribir antes sobre mi anime favorito. Al inicio este iba a ser un fic romántico, pero por alguna mágica razón, terminó siendo algo totalmente diferente a lo que yo esperaba. Jamás pensé que escribiría un fic de este tipo, pero bueno… ahora el mayor problema es que ni siquiera sé en qué categoría ponerlo (?). En fin, comencemos de una vez.**

**Durarara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, las marcas mencionadas tampoco son de mi propiedad. Este fic fue hecho con motivos de entreteminento y aburrimiento. **

_¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado cómo es vivir en Ikebukuro? ¿Qué se sentiría pisar estos asfaltados suelos de tan famosa ciudad? Extranjeros como ustedes, ignorantes de los famosos "Dollars", Pañuelos Amarillos, del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, cabezas y… el Motociclista Negro. ¿Os habéis preguntado cómo sobrevivir un día en una ciudad tan caótica? Ustedes, sin fuerza sobrehumana, sin ser doctores clandestinos, sin la astucia de ciertos informantes. Siendo solo ustedes, desconocedores de mi maravillosa realidad…_

_Abran su imaginación por estos cortos minutos. Empezaremos el viaje…_

Imaginaos. Por primera vez llegan a la hilarante y llena de vida ciudad de Ikebukuro ¿Por qué? Pues… Las razones pueden ser pueden variar de mil y una formas; tal vez han de visitar a algún pariente suyo que no han visto en años; quizás las vueltas del destino os hayan obligado a mudarse a este pequeño país, obligándolos a asentarse en esta gran ciudad; puede que hayan decidido un cambio de ambiente para sus vacaciones de mitad de año; incluso, una razones tan simples como haberse quedado dormidos en el tren o perder el vuelto de un avión. Sí, creo que ese sería el ejemplo más sencillo.

Después de divagar por horas en la estación de trenes, cargando su pesado equipaje, pensando si el dinero os alcanzará lo suficiente como para dormir en un hostal o se verían en la penosa, y probablemente primera, situación de estar obligados a dormir en un banco que comúnmente se ve en los parques del mundo. Creo que esa sería la mayor preocupación, he de suponer que en alguna de sus maletas guardan tan siquiera una barra de chocolate como provisión, por lo tanto, obviemos el tema de la comida.

Finalmente, después de dar tantas vueltas al asunto, mezclan el valor con la resignación y deciden subir las escaleras que os conducirán hacia el maravilloso mundo de los "Ikebukuroienses".

Y es entonces cuando ese _algo_ ocurre. El _algo_ capaz de detener frente a sus ojos el mundo que está en constante movimiento. Por una fracción de segundo sus preocupaciones se marchan, y en ese minúsculo lapso de tiempo una ráfaga de viento recorre sus jóvenes cuerpos y piensan:

Aunque sea por una noche, seré capaz de dormir bajo la increíble ciudad que alberga ese _algo._

Pero la realidad os despierta con el empujón de algún estudiante o trabajador apurado en llegar a su hogar. Suspiran. No es el mejor momento para idealizar tanto su inesperada estadía en Ikebukuro.

¿Voy bien? ¿Estoy en lo correcto? ¡A que sí!

Observan el gran reloj de cierto edificio que, al ser ustedes unos completos forasteros, desconocen. En tres minutos la mano del reloj marcaría las seis.

Si eres de esas personas que acostumbran ver el radiante sol hasta en el más oscuro callejón dirían algo como:

_¡Qué suerte! Al menos llegué a esta ciudad con algo de luz del día. Hubiera sido un problema llegar de noche. Aunque no debí dar tantas vueltas en la estación._

Pero, si son del tipo que siempre ve "el vaso medio vacío" pensarían algo más o menos así:

_¡Maldición! Ya casi oscurece, tengo poco dinero y jamás he pisado esta inmensa y, probablemente peligrosa, ciudad. Esto me pasa por pasar tanto tiempo allá abajo. _

Supongo que son cosas normales que personas como tú y yo pensaríamos. Para extranjeros como ustedes no es muy común pisar el asfalto de una ciudad tan llena de vida como la vida propia.

Caminan sin rumbo, jamás pensaron encontrarse en esta situación, por lo tanto, no estarán tan preparados como para tener un mapa. ¡Pero! Justo en ese momento agradecen a ciertas compañías tecnológicas por haber fabricado dispositivos portátiles, accesibles para cada uno de sus estándares económicos. Después de todo, ¿Quién se iría de viaje sin un preciado teléfono celular? Bueno, todo esto lo estoy suponiendo según los estándares comunes de la sociedad.

_¡Gracias Samsung! ¡Gracias Apple! ¡Gracias Nokia! _

O cualquiera que fuera la compañía dueña de su teléfono.

Rápidamente activan su GPS, buscan en alguna famosa aplicación de mapas electrónicos y observan el punto que señalizan su lugar actual. Claro, aun viendo el nombre y ubicación, en una ciudad desconocida os resultaría difícil saber exactamente dónde están.

Siguen navegando. Después de haber explorado las calles con el solo movimiento de sus dedos, deciden googlear en busca de los hoteles más accesibles, pero ¿Cuánto tenían? ¿Cinco mil yenes? ¿Seis mil? Con suerte tendrías unos diez mil o veinte mil. Tal vez sea suficiente para pasar la noche en un hotel de esta mundialmente reconocida ciudad, pero, tendrías que pensar en varias cosas. El boleto del tren, tu desayuno de mañana, llamadas por teléfonos públicos, transporte ¿Y qué tal si, por cosas del destino, te ves obligado a quedarte una noche más? Siendo un total extranjero, de seguro tendrías más dinero, pero seguramente no estaría en yenes ¿Dónde diablos ibas a encontrar un lugar que cambiara dinero? Es posible, en Ikebukuro, pequeñeces como esas eran posibles, pero… esta ciudad era inmensa.

Caminas en total depresión, preocupado por los peligros mundanos que se viven en cualquier ciudad. De seguro si un maleante roba tu equipaje, definitivamente estarías perdido. ¿También aquí hay pandillas, no? Si por alguna razón das un paso más e inexplicablemente te encuentras en medio de sus enfrentamientos por dinero, drogas, chicas; ya saben, cosas así. Tal vez entres por error a uno de esos lugares conocidos como el "bajo mundo" y como por arte de magia te veas envuelto en una especie de tráfico de algo o violación, lo más seguro es que esos malhechores te tomen como otra de sus víctimas. Pero…

… En la ciudad de Ikebukuro, hasta un extranjero podría encontrarse algo más que uno de esos asuntos comunes de lugares comunes.

Solo que no lo sabes.

Tus ritmos cardiacos aumentan al pensar sobre terribles posibilidades que podrías pasar perdido en la gran ciudad. Sudas frío y tienes ganas de llorar. Pero no, no te lo permitirías, tal vez eso llamaría más la atención de personas extrañas.

Suspiras por segunda vez mientras observas el andar de tus pies.

Pedir posada en un país cuyo idioma a penas dominas tampoco sería buena opción, en estos tiempos sería muy riesgoso dejar pasar la noche a un extranjero desconocido en tu hogar.

Bien, será el parque. Si alguna vez pediste vivir algo diferente, esta era tu oportunidad de oro.

Y como golpe de gracia, un ruido familiar en tu anatomía recorre tus tripas. Hambre. Maldices el cambio de horario por no ajustarse a tus necesidades fisiológicas. Piensas en rebuscar dentro de tus maletas, bajo las ropas escondías varias cosas de picar, chocolates y bebidas energéticas, de seguro te resolverían. Pero había un problema.

Estabas en medio de una abrumadora ciudad.

A esta hora salían muchas personas de su trabajo y abrir tu maleta en medio de la multitud resultaría un problema que se pudiera evitar. Tal vez al hacerlo, un pandillero sagaz, corre y se lleva todas las pertenencias que sus brazos pueden cargar; o simplemente, en un momento de torpeza, se caen las cosas al suelo y observas como todos pisan sin cuidado tus ropas o pertenencias. No, en definitiva no era buena idea.

Tocas tu bolsillo. Tu billetera seguía ahí. Ya te habías decidido por dormir en el parque ¿Qué había de malo en gastar un poco al comprar comida? Al fin y al cabo, no te podías ir de esta ciudad sin explorar.

Y como si tus plegarias fueran contestadas, algo extrañamente peculiar sucede.

-¡Sushi! ¡Compra sushi ruso! ¡Sushi es sabroso! ¡Tenemos buen pescado, no te enfermarás!-

Tus ojos a duras penas tratan de hacer encajar aquella situación. A unos pocos metros de ti, un hombre con más de dos metros, fornido, de piel morena y voz gruesa aparece mostrando un gran cartel que decía: "Ven al fabuloso restaurante de sushi ruso".

Nuevamente te ves descolocado, no importa como lo miraras, la escena simplemente no podía encajar. Un hombre de piel oscura, en Japón. Promocionando un restaurante ruso, en Japón. Que vendía sushi **ruso**, ¡En Japón! Ni siquiera para ti, siendo un extranjero, te parecía una escena normal.

-Oye, amigo- el intimidante hombre se acerca a ti con una amable sonrisa. Notas que su pronunciación es igual, o tal vez peor que la tuya –No eres de aquí- niegas rápidamente con la cabeza sin saber qué hacer –Ven a comer sushi ruso sabroso, si comes sushi ruso no serás más un extraño en Japón ¡Sushi ruso barato!-

Nada de lo que te dijo tuvo el menor sentido, pero ¿Cómo negársele? El sujeto prácticamente te estaba empujando a que entraras en su tienda. Tal vez halló algo de lástima o condescendencia en ti, en algún tiempo él también había estado perdido en la gran ciudad. Ves el restaurante… Un lugar así jamás vendería algo normal.

Entras al local. A pesar de ser una tienda que vendía sushi ruso, parecía un restaurante totalmente japonés. Lo que más te extrañó fue ver a tantas personas cenando en ese hilarante lugar. Caminas aun intimidado por la presencia del enorme sujeto, daba miedo, claro, pero la amable sonrisa que cargaba te hizo sentir culpable al tener tales pensamientos tan superficiales. De seguro el amable dueño del lugar lo había contratado, pero otra fugaz pregunta pasa por tu mente, ¿Qué clase de persona sería el propietario de tan extraño restaurante?

-¡Oh! Simon trajiste más clientes-

Tu pregunta no tarda en resolverse. En la caja se encuentra un hombre blanco, no tan alto como tu peculiar acompañante, ni mucho menos fornido, pero con un aspecto claramente intimidador. Un escalofrío recorre tu piel ¡Parecía un tipo recién sacado de la mafia italiana! Algo así como el padrino, pero ¡Este tipo era ruso! ¡Incluso había una sombra que rodeaba sus ojos, dándole un aura más oscura y peligrosa!

_¿Dónde diablos me he metido?_ Piensas.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Miras a tu alrededor, las personas presentes en el lugar no parecían mafiosos, ni pandilleros, ni narcotraficantes. Solo japoneses normales, y uno que otro extranjero cuya suerte no fue tan mala comparada con la tuya. Trataste de confortante viendo a la común clientela.

-Sushi ruso es bueno, sushi ruso te vuelve más japonés, ¿No es así, Dennis-san?-

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió el hombre blanco de inmediato.

Nuevamente te pareció ridículo lo que el tal Simon decía, aunque tal vez se debía a que no entendía bien el japonés. Claro, tú no estabas en la mejor posición como para recriminarle aspectos como esos.

-¿Y bien, chico? ¿Qué deseas ordenar?- Dennis, el dueño de la tienda te empezó a hablar mientras mostraba el menú colocado en la pared –Tenemos todo tipo de sushi, sushi de queso, sushi de pollo, sushi de guisantes, sushi de arroz…-

Al inicio piensas que es una broma ¡¿No se supone que el sushi es de pescado?! Rápidamente te alteras, esto no podía ser más que una cruel broma que los extranjeros se hacen entre otros extranjeros.

-Me caes bien muchacho, te daré un especial a mitad de precio- Y de esta forma, el hombre albino de ascendencia rusa decide tu primera cena en uno de los restaurantes más conocidos, y no exactamente por su calidad, en la ciudad de Ikebukuro.

Esperas nervioso en el mostrador. No esperabas verte metido en una situación como esa. Acéptalo, ni siquiera en tu ciudad natal habías vivido algo como esto.

-¡Yumacchi! ¡Mira! ¡Mira!- giras tu cabeza ligeramente al escuchar tanto alboroto que se había formado dentro de una de las habitaciones privadas, no estabas interesado realmente, pero era inevitable escuchar ese animado tono de voz femenino -¡Subieron una foto del jinete sin cabeza!-

¿Jinete sin cabeza? Sacudiste tu cabeza, de seguro habías entendido mal. Estas convencido de que un una ciudad tan moderna como Ikebukuro jamás podría guardar uno de esos mitos dignos de los campesinos retrógradas e ingenuas personas en busca de _algo más_. Sonríes, ya estás demasiado mayor como para creer en esas cosas.

-¿Eres extranjero, no?- el hombre ruso te pregunta mientras agrega una sustancia extraña a la comida, que, por su apariencia esperabas que no fuera la tuya.

-… Creo que mis rasgos me resaltan mucho por aquí- bromeas. Después de todo, en días tan malos como estos, el buen humor era necesario. Tomando en cuenta también que sería peligroso hacer enojar a ese sujeto.

-No, no- el tal Dennis movió la mano acompañando sus palabras –no me refiero a eso- caminó hacia el otro extremo del mostrador y se volvió a acercar con una bandeja –Aquí tienes ¡Que lo disfrutes!- sonrió con amabilidad, aunque para su tétrico aspecto eso era imposible.

Observas el sushi… No, lo que decía ese sujeto no era broma.

_¿Esto es queso envuelto en algas?_ Te preguntas casi asqueado. _Bienvenido a Ikebukuro_. Te repites. De todos los lugares turísticos japoneses a los cuales podías asistir, por alguna razón habías parado en el menos indicado. Tragas saliva y respiras hondo. Devolver la comida y pedir que te regresen el dinero no era una opción, estabas más que seguro de que ese sujeto, Denis, guardaba dos, o tres pistolas o armas blancas bajo ese uniforme blanco que portaba. Tomaste asiento y nuevamente te sumergiste en la resignación.

-No me refería a tu apariencia- continua el viejo hombre, esta vez, sus tétricos ojos azules se posan fijamente en ti –Aquí en Ikebukuro, cualquier rumor, por más extraño que parezca, puede tener al menos un 25% de realidad. Deberías ser más cauteloso-

Si cualquier otro tipo lo hubiera dicho, simplemente lo tomarías como una broma para intimidar a los nuevos. Pero, a juzgar por su mirada tan penetrante, aquel sujeto no bromeaba. Ikebukuro es una ciudad grande, definitivamente sería una sede perfecta para los famosos Yakuza u otro tipo de narcotraficantes de órganos, hasta de un asesino en serie; pero un jinete sin cabeza era un disparate total. Cualquiera de nosotros hubiera pensando eso después de vivir una realidad tan sumida en lo común. Miras hacia tú izquierda y vez a lo lejos al tal Simon, continuaba con su extraña publicidad para atraer clientes.

-¡Nosotros no usamos humanos en sushi! ¡Ni siquiera en nuestros días del 50% de descuento!-

Aunque…

A veces la realidad podía ser más extraordinaria que la fantasía.

Y eso estabas por comprobarlo.

-¡¿Dónde mierda te has metido?!-

Un sujeto entró de golpe al restaurante causando gran alboroto. Cabello rubio, gafas oscuras y vestía un traje de barman. Cualquier Ikebukuroiense normal habría salido despabilado de aquel lugar con tan solo verlo.

Todo se había vuelto un alboroto, casi todas las personas estaban tratando de huir o esconderse, pero no entendiste por qué, a tus ojos, él simplemente era un borracho o uno de esos busca pleitos cualquiera, no había razón para alarmarse tanto. Hasta que…

-¿¡Crees que te voy a dejar vivir con excusas tan patéticas como esas?!- con una mano, tomó una de las pesadas mesas de madera con la misma facilidad que levantar un globo -¡Apostaste todo el dinero para pagarnos y ahora vienes rogándome perdón como una rata! ¡REALMENTE ME MOLESTAS! ¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE!-

El viejo ruso suspiró.

-Maldición… Estás espantado a toda la clientela, Shizuo-san-

_Continuará… _

_Espero haber acertado en esta historia, aunque sea un poco. Esto solo fue una sencilla hipótesis que imaginé al caminar por las pobladas calles de Ikebukuro mientras observaba a los peculiares personajes que daban vida a esta ciudad… ¿Eh?... ¿Qué quién soy? _

_Pues…_

_No tendría ningún problema en decírselos, pero supongo que es un incentivo para que sigan indagando en esta historia, por lo menos hasta descubrir el secreto del narrador y así, disfrutar de su maravillosa noche en Ikebukuro. _


End file.
